Fatalité
by Spinbutterfly
Summary: Cara has a bitter history in losing her one and only sister in a freak accident which in turn triggers a list of questions that need immediate answering. To answer these questions she tracks down the people who just happen to be giant humanoid turtles.
1. First Meeting

**_Disclaimer: We do not own the Ninja Turtles but I do own Cara, this chapter was written by Totally Donnie's Ninja Girl who owns Kristy_**

Digging into the pockets of my over-sized trench coat I pulled out a five dollar bill to pay for my hamburger. The employee handed my change of $3.25, I took it and the hamburger and went my way. I didn't really have any place to go; I was just accustomed to roaming the streets aimlessly. I sighed and walked into an alley way and sat on top of a dumpster that was near a manhole cover. Quietly, I started munching on my lunch.

My pointy ear swiveled around; sensitive to a sound coming from my left. I turned in the direction of the noise to investigate what it was. It was a sort of clanking and banging sound that had drawn my attention; I surveyed my surroundings, my bright green eyes glittering with curiosity until I found the source: it was coming from the manhole cover. I narrowed my eyes and flattened out against the top of the dumpster. I didn't want whatever it was discovering me for fear of being sent to a laboratory, like the one I had escaped from. But then again, it might have been thieves; that thought made my hackles rise with anger. If there was anything I hated more than animal laboratories, it was criminals. My claws came forth from my hands/paws ready to strike who ever it was.

But to my surprise, when the manhole cover had been pushed aside, a person didn't step out, but green arms came up and A giant humanoid turtle emerged with an orange bandanna over its eyes. After it climbed out, it looked back down into the empty blackness, another one of these turtles popped out, only this time it wore a purple bandanna. After it stood up it bent back down and placed the manhole back, it stood up straight and brushed itself off.

"To the pizza parlor!" The one clad in orange announced excitedly, shoving an arm forward through the air.

They talk? I asked myself in surprise, well, I guess since these are giant mutant humanoid turtles they could talk just like me.

"But this time, don't try and eat all of the pizza before we get home." The one clad in purple sighed.

In my state of shock I made a huge mistake, I sat up with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"What the? Donnie look!" The one clad in orange exclaimed and pointed at me.

The one clad in purple, er, Donnie, looked over at me and his, I'm guessing he's a he, his mouth dropped open at the sight of me.

"Whoa", he muttered, but he quickly caught himself and shut his mouth. "Uh hi." He said moving a little closer. "Do you talk?"

I nodded my head nervously.

Donnie held his hands out in front of him, "I mean you no harm."

I rolled my eyes and stepped down from my perch, I could sense their friendliness and that they really meant to do me **'**no harm**'**, "I mean you no harm also, but really, I'm not an alien, you don't have to speak to me as if I just came from another planet." I grinned.

Donnie was taken aback, but thankfully for him, the one clad in orange piped up, "wow! You're actually a mutant like us! Donnie! Can you believe that, there's actually more mutants in this world!" Then his eyes widened further when he noticed my tail appear from under the cloak. "Whoa! You have a tail too!"

"Mikey! That's not very polite!"

I laughed, "no its fine! So I'm supposing you two are Donnie and Mikey?" I inquired.

They nodded, "yeah we're brothers!" Mikey announced. "You wanna come get pizza with us?"

"Mikey!" Don whacked him with some type of stick.

"Ouch! Watch where you stick that thing!"

I giggled again, "Sure, I'd love to come! By the way, my name is Kristina, but you can call me Kristy for short."

"Well, our real names are Donatello and Michelangelo. Don or Donnie, and Mike or Mikey."

"I see, well, what are we waiting for, lets get some pizza!"

"Yeah, enough with interruptions, er, introductions, lets get some pizza!" Mikey whooped.

Donnie tried to smack him with his stick again but Mikey jumped up to the fire escape and took off to the top of the roof laughing madly.

Donnie rolled his eyes and apologized, "I'm very sorry for how he's acting, but he's right, let's get some pizza!" He actually seemed excited; my first impression was him being a really calm or stuck up turtle.

"Don't apologize, it's alright." I winked and started climbing the fire escape. Don followed after me.

At the pizza parlor, we ordered three large pizzas, and while we were walking back along the roof tops we munched on the first pizza. I was sort of confused when Don and Mikey led me to another manhole. "Why are we coming here?" I asked.

"Because this is the way to our place, you can come visit if you like, I don't think Leo would mind." Donnie answered.

"Much," Mikey mumbled.

"I don't want to get you guys in trouble…" I started.

"You won't, Leo just needs to relax a bit," Mikey stated and then stuck his tongue out at the statement.

"Okay… I guess…" I mumbled.

"Come on, follow us." Don instructed, he grasped my hand to lead me along.

I gasped as he grabbed my hand, it sent such a shock through me causing me to lose my balance, no, it wasn't a physical shock it was just a weird feeling. You'd think that I'd want to let go because of it, but in fact, I felt just the opposite, I wanted to keep holding his hand. But when Donnie decided to catch me after I almost fell I almost fainted; now pretty much being in a whole embrace of his sent huge chills down my spine. I closed my eyes pleasurably but I got an opposite reaction from Don.

"Whoa are you alright, I think we need to get you to our place soon!"

He seriously thought something was wrong with me because of how I acted to his soft, gentle, wait! What am I saying! Where are all these thoughts and feelings coming from! I didn't really have time to figure that out because Don swooped me up into his arms and started carrying me; that was the last straw. I fainted.

Opening my eyes, I didn't see anything, just darkness. I slowly sat up and looked around. There was soft glow from a computer's screen to the left. And a door way in front of me, I could tell this by the soft glow underneath it. I was about to stand up when a soothing smell drifted into my nose. I closed my eyes and breathed deeper through my nose to get more of it. It was then that I realized what the scent was, it was Donatello! I quickly stood up and practically ran to the door. I whisked it open to see four turtles including Donnie and Mikey (one of them had to be Leo) and a rat sitting together on two couches and a beat up lazy boy, eating pizza and watching a movie. They all looked in my direction when I burst out of the door.

Donnie quickly stood up and walked in my direction and asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head and asked, "W-what happened?"

Don willingly answered my simple question, "We just came down into the sewer sand you fainted, so I carried you back here, to our home. Its not much, but its home."

It was then when I truly looked around, this place had everything! The things they had may not have been the newest things but they were there, beat up and all. "It's, it's amazing!" I said breathlessly.

Donnie seemed taken aback, "amazing, how?"

I grinned at him, "well it's a lot better then the streets of Manhattan."

"Oh, you, lived on the streets then?" He inquired.

I nodded, "yeah…"

"Uh, excuse me for a second." Donnie then walked over to the ra**t** and started talking to him quietly. I cautiously made my way over to the turtles and sat on the empty love seat/couch. I looked over at the three turtles and noticed the two sitting next to Mikey, one was clad in red while the other was clad in blue. I decided to guess which one was Leo, so I asked the one clad in red, "so, are you Leo?"

He raised his eyebrows for a second and I thought I had scored, but I was soon told otherwise.

"Me, Leo! Are you crazy, why would I ever want to be Leo!" He looked over at Leo with a scowl.

"Oh… sorry." I looked over to the one clad in blue, supposing Leo. "Then you're Leo?" He nodded.

"Our names are actually Leonardo and Raphael. You can call me Leo for short, and Raphael, Raph." He introduced.

"Or Raphie!" Mikey piped up. A pillow was thrown in his direction but he ducked, "ha! Missed me Raphie poo!"

A menacing growl erupted from Raph's throat and he lunged at Mikey. I gasped when he started to throw punches at Mikey, but Mikey successfully blocked all of his attacks.

"Raphael!" A stern voice yelled.

Raph immediately stopped, along with the rest of us; he looked over to the rat.

"You will stop immediately!" The rat barked.

"Yes Master Splinter," Raph said respectfully, but as soon as the rat looked back to Donnie, Raph rolled his eyes and took his spot on the couch next to Leo and Mikey.

I was about to stuff my furry hands in my pockets when I realized that I didn't have any pockets, I started to panic, I wasn't wearing my coat! Where was it?

Donnie sat down and observed my predicament, "we're going to wash your coat, don't worry, you'll get it back."

"But people will see me!"

"There aren't any people down here, it's just us."

I relaxed a little then, but I still had the urge to hide in my coat.

"My child, we were not aware that there were any other mutants among us." The rat, presumably Master Splinter said. I whipped my head around in his direction, my long blond hair whipping Don in the process. "Sorry," I mumbled to him.

"Oh, well, I didn't know that you guys existed either. So that makes us even," I smiled.

He smiled warmly back, "I am Splinter, you may her my sons call me sensei, or Master Splinter, but you can just call me Splinter."

I smiled, "My name is Kristina, but you can just call me Kristy."

Splinter nodded, "So, are you a mutant cat?"

I laughed and shook my head, "no, sorry, I'm a mutant vixen fox."

"Red Fox?" Don asked.

I looked in his direction and nodded, "yeah, how'd you know?"

He shrugged innocently, "well, the only foxes that have a silver coat are red foxes."

"How can they be called red foxes when they're silver?" Mikey asked clearly confused.

"Red Foxes can come in different colors, ranging from reddish, black, and silver. But the Tips of the ears are always black, the legs and feet are always black and the tip of the tail is always whit**e**. And…"

"Ok Brainiac! Enough explanation we get it!" Raph exclaimed cutting him off.

I giggled, "I thought it was quite interesting to know Raph! Plus, it's kinda cute that Donnie knows all that. Do you study animals a lot or something?"

Don blushed, "er, sort of, I study everything really."

My eyes widened, "everything? Wow, you must know a lot."

"Uh oh! We got a connection going on here boys!" Mikey teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Don and, I blushed making the silver fur on my face turn a light shade of red. I wasn't completely silver; my fur had a hint of red in it, so it helped hide the blush. All of the brothers laughed, Don even chuckled but when I looked at him he was beet red, the red standing out from his green skin. I smiled at him and placed my hand on top of his, trying to comfort him, but what happened out in the sewers happened again, my eyes blanked out from the shock. Thankfully, Donnie was looking down in embarrassment, so I could hurry and control myself.

Leo finally picked up the remote to continue their movie.

During the movie I started to get a little sleepy eyed and was starting to drift to sleep, but I kept my self awake, well, for the next five minutes. I finally dropped off to sleep.

Voices… voices keep bothering me, wait a second, aren't those the turtle's voices?

"Hey Donnie, maybe you should take her to bed with ya, she's already sleepin' on ya!" Mikey joked.

"No, I don't think the bed would be big enough for both of them, they'd just kick each other off." Raph smirked. Laughing was heard.

I opened my eyes slightly and scowled, then said quietly but loud enough for all of the turtles to hear, "I have an idea, why don't you guys just shut up!" I realized that I had been sleeping on Donnie's chest, er, plastron. He must have turned to nestle in the corner of the couch and I must have slipped up on him and gotten comfy. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I glanced over at Don, and saw that he was an even deeper shade of red than before. Brothers can be so cruel sometimes.

I stood up and yawned, stretching my arms above my head. I finished my yawn and brought my arms back down and declared, "I think I'm going to be going to bed now…" now that I think about it, where would I be sleeping? "Uh…" I looked around.

Don immediately jumped up and told me, "you'll be sleeping in my room, here I'll show you, it's the same room you woke up in." Again, he grabbed my hand, and my reaction was the same except I managed to stay on my feet this time.

Before he could lead me to his room, Mikey asked innocently, "if you're a mutant, then why are you wearing clothes?"

I looked at Mikey and scratched my head trying to think of how to explain it, I looked down at myself and answered him, "use your imagination Mikey." Mikey pouted but Don quickly but gently led me to the door I had originally came out of before and opened the door, but he didn't let go of my hand, instead, he urged me through and closed the door behind him.

Don led me over to his bed and said, "You'll be sleeping on the bed, I'm going to be sleeping on the floor, we'll discuss your stay further in the morning, but right now, I think you need your rest."

I nodded and frowned inwardly when he let go of my hand.

"You just get yourself settled, I'll be right back." He then left the room.

I sat down on his bed and put my furry head in my hands. What was going on with me! I stayed there for a moment trying to organize the scrambled thoughts in my head, but I soon gave up and slipped under the already ruffled covers and snuggled up into the pillow and…Donnie's scent. Soon, I was fast asleep.

Don's POV:

_I exited my room and wandered to the kitchen thinking about all that went on today. What was happening to me? Every time I even get in contact with her I start to get all jittery. Earlier when I had picked her up in the sewers I started getting a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest, and I suddenly had the urge to skip around happily._

_But then, when she fell into a deep sleep during the movie and fell asleep on me once I turned my shell against the corner of the couch, I couldn't breath! I just stayed there in shock! Maybe I should consult Master Splinter about this… no; he'd just think I'm crazy, or worse, send Kristy away! No, that couldn't happen!_

_I made myself some hot chocolate and sat down at the table with a sigh. _

"_Donatello, what is troubling you?"_

_I snapped my head up and looked around, whoa! I had been so deep in thought that I didn't even notice my Master was in here!_

"_I uh, um, nothing, sensei." I muttered._

"_Does it have something to do with Kristina perhaps?_

_My eyes widened slightly but I quickly adjusted them, "no," I said a little too loud and a little too quickly._

_Master Splinter's eyebrows raised, "are you sure my son?"_

_I nodded, I quickly finished my hot chocolate and said quickly, "Uh…I'm gonna go to bed now, goodnight sensei!"_

"_Good night" I heard him faintly as I rushed out of the kitchen._

_I pretty much ran back to my room, but I stopped right in front of the door, I took a deep breath and opened the door quietly, and I then slipped inside. _

_I looked at Kristy, she was already sleeping, I watched as her chest rose and fell, I sighed, my eyes started to glaze over. But catching myself, I quickly snapped myself out of it, "what is wrong with me!" I muttered quietly._

_I quickly grabbed one of the spare mattresses in my room and threw it onto the floor, I grabbed some spare pillows and blankets and set them down on the spare mattress, then I curled up into them and went to sleep.'_

_**R and R please people! We have no fans –cries- **_


	2. The Hunt

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the TMNT, yes yes I own Cara and Kristy owns Kristy of course**_

In the middle of an empty street a woman stood, the waxy luminance of moonlight splashing over her darkly clad figure. As she turned to scope her surroundings through icy blue eyes, her dark brown hair cascaded around her hips. Her crimson lips formed a frown in frustration as a sigh of contempt escaped them.

She sank to one knee studying the ground carefully. Her scowl deepened when she found nothing; rising to her full posture she folded her arms across her chest. _"They had to have been here! The clues all point in this direction. That can only mean that they've been here."_ She thought to herself as she tilted her head slightly to reveal a defying youthful face as well as an unnaturally pointed ear.

There was a snap behind her as a twig broke from somewhere beyond her vision. Quickly she whipped around, her hair swirling with the sudden movement. Her eyes glittered as the sheen of the moon played off the light in her eyes. With a sigh of defeat, she retraced her footsteps back to the alley where she had first thought she had found something. The paleness of her skin gave her an unnatural glow in the night; giving her the appearance of a spirit or ghost-like figure. Her movements were swift and nimble, and seemingly without flaw.

Once she had reached the spot where she thought she had found a trace of what she was searching for; she sank to the ground in a cross-legged position, a curtain of her silky brown hair slid over her shoulder hiding her facial features. She studied the ground going over the clues over and over in her mind. She sat up instantly at the sound of a very faint echo. Only her sensitive ears could've picked up the sound. She focused all her attention on the sound, blocking everything else out. There it was again, the sound of a television. Her brows furrowed in confusion. It was coming from the manhole cover. She flattened herself out on the ground and crept towards the cover, she placed her ear near the cover. There was no doubt that a television could be heard within.

Removing the manhole cover was a bigger job than she had expected. It took her well over a half hour to remove the cover and shove it to the side with a loud clatter. Slowly she crept down the ladder into the sewers; landing in the sewage water with a splash. She wrinkled her nose in disgust to the acrid aroma. Slowly she began her trek through the sewer system following the strange sound.

The sound grew steadily louder. Up ahead she found what looked like a blockage and headed in that direction. As she drew closer she realized that it was some sort of door that took up the space of the tunnel. However, as she swiftly stepped closer to the door, she unknowingly activated some sort of motion detector, and instantly the siren of an alarm exploded from somewhere she could not see.

In the span of several moments there was a bright flash and a cloud of smoke swirled around the teenager. Smoke filled her lungs and she choked on it, the corner of her vision going dark before being engulfed in it completely. Hitting the ground she heard a crack, a giant wave of pain suddenly veering up her arm though that was all she was able to process before finally being pulled deep into unconsciousness.

She awoke to the sound of hushed voices.

"We have to take her back to the surface." One demanded.

"We can't move her Leo unless you want to cause her further injury! Her arm looks injured, it may be broken, we can't move her until it's splintered and put into a cast." Another argued.

"Who cares, just put it in a cast and get her outta' here! She intruded and that's the price. Whatever you do, you better do it before she wakes up, 'cause I don't trust her"

"My sons! Calm yourselves, she shall stay here until her arm is properly cared for. I have questions that need answering." A wise voice said, silencing the others.

"I think she's wakin' up guys!"

She felt someone's warm breath against her cheek and shut her eyes tighter. A hand was placed on her forehead. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed the hand and used the force of her weight to throw the person to the ground. She gave a cry of pain and clutched at her arm. Her vision blurred and she fell back into unconsciousness.

Slowly she came to consciousness again to find a giant humanoid turtle clad in a purple bandanna hovering over her and bandaging her arm. She sat up with quickly.

The turtle's eyes widened in surprise but adjusted, "It's okay I won't hurt you, lay back down so I can finish wrapping your arm."

She paid no heed to his words and glared at the purple banded turtle. Her rage took over and she jerked away from him wincing in pain as the mingled arm was torn away from his grip. "I've searched all my life for you and your brothers! You killed my sister!" The statement all but summed up her frustration and anger. She grinned with malice and reached for her belt to find it missing. She looked down aghast. "Y-you took it! You took my weapons and my belt!"

The whole time the turtle sat there calmly looking at her blankly. "Maybe you should sit down."

The girl stared at him with disgust but made no move.

He sighed, "Please, we won't hurt you. Let me explain but first let's start with names. My name's Donatello, you may call me Don if you wish." He looked at her expectantly.

Her face flushed with anger but she found herself almost helpless without her weapons, but decided to play his game. "Cara." She mumbled.

He gave a slight smile, "Now we're making progress, the other you threw earlier was our youngest brother Michelangelo."

She grinned slightly; feeling somewhat accomplished.

He turned his gaze back to her half wrapped arm. "Would you like me to finish what I had begun?" He asked in slight annoyance.

Cara sighed and sat back down offering him her arm, glaring at him continuously. The hatred burned more than ever against these humanoid turtles. How could she give up so easily, she'd do something to fix that, once purple-boy had left.

He finished bandaging her arm and smiled warmly. "There you go, all done. You'll be sleeping in Mikey's room; he's made a bed for you. Otherwise, you would be sleeping in the infirmary, but that was trashed by a certain turtle's temper tantrum."

She continued to glare. He sighed, "Come on, I won't do anything to you." He beckoned for her to follow. Cara hesitated but finally followed regretfully.

As she entered the cluttered room she found the one who was Michelangelo, but clad in an orange bandanna. At the sight of Cara he bounded to his feet and grinned stupidly. "Uhh, I got a bed ready for ya. It's not the best but it's comfy."

Cara tried desperately not to laugh at his feeble attempts to be a good host. She was successful in maintaining her glare. She thanked him grudgingly and lay on the mattress and drifted off to sleep almost instantly and against her own will.

Michelangelo quietly slipped out of his room and shut the door silently behind him. He tiptoed into the kitchen where he found his three other brothers waiting as well as his Sensei.

The blue clad turtle folded his arm across his plastron, while the one with the red bandanna scowled, "So what are we gonna do with that girl. She's obviously a threat ta us!"

"She thinks we've killed her sister…" Don answered thoughtfully.

"Well whatever her problem is we need to tell her the truth and make sure she believes us." The blue banded turtle answered calmly.

"It ain't gonna work that way Leo! She's got it through her head and it'll stay that way until some life changin' experience happens." The red banded turtle retorted, knowing from experience.

Don stole a glance towards his bedroom door. "Not so loud Raph, we don't want to wake Kristy."

"Of course Don, you wouldn't wanna' wake yer sleepin' beauty." Raph grinned.

Donnie blushed, "It's not like that Raph, I mean, I-I-I…we just met her!" He stammered.

"That doesn't mean you don't have feelin's for her." Raph argued.

Don rolled his eyes but he couldn't help the blushing that crept to his cheeks and was increasing in intensity by each passing moment.

"My sons, Cara shall stay with us. I do not know why, but there is a reason Cara came to us." Master Splinter replied simply, interrupting the little masquerade between the two brothers.

Silence overtook the room at the mention of Cara's name, as if the slightest noise would bring her out.

Raph finally broke the silence and turned to Mikey, "You've been quiet this whole time, what's buggin' ya Mikey?"

Mikey looked at Raphael in surprise, "Uhh… It's nothin' just sleepy I guess" He replied quickly.

Before anybody could ask Mikey further questions Leo took his usual role as leader, "C'mon guys it's getting late and we have to be up early for warm-ups." Each turtle rolled their eyes in aggravation and retired to their bedrooms. Five sets of doors shut quietly and the lair fell into silence.

_**A/N: Please please please R and R!**_


	3. Conflicts

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the TMNT please don't sue**_

_A/N: Alright sorry for the slow update –coughcough- Kristy had to take her time editing _

**Kristy: HEY! Well it's not my fault; you took forever to write Chapter Four**

Leo: Girls! Girls! Calm down.

-both stick tongues out at one another-

_Ninja: Anyway we'll stop talking and let ya read…_

Kristy's POV:

The next morning I woke up, I looked down at the floor expecting to see Don sleeping but he wasn't there! I quickly looked at the time and saw that it was 7:00 AM. What was Don doing up at this time?

I swung my legs off the bed and walked out into the lair. It was still dark but I could see light coming from one of the larger doorways so I silently walked towards it.

Once I had made my way over there, I peered inside my ears twitching with curiosity.

My mouth gaped open, what were they doing? I watched each turtle pick up a weapon and wield it against one of their opposing brothers in combat. In other words they were fighting each other, but why? I asked myself curiously. I sat there watching with fascination.

I almost cried out in an attempt to prevent the attack but soon found out it was no serious fight when Leo knocked Raph down and held his sword type thingy to Raph's throat and said quietly, "good job."

"Get off me Leo!" Raph growled.

Leo quietly stepped off and bowed, Raph reluctantly bowed back. I saw Master Splinter nod his approval and then look straight at me!

I gulped thinking that I was in trouble.

"Donatello, I believe Kristina is awake." Splinter told Donnie.

Don immediately looked over in my direction and grinned, "hey Kristy!" He called as he stood up and walked over to me. "How are you feeling?"

I nodded, "good, good, a little tired is all." I smiled faintly. _Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._ Quit it you stupid heart! Jeez, why was my heart suddenly pounding?

He grinned at me with a rather awkwardly lopsided grin which I thought was just way cute!

"Ahem…" Raph cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his plastron, "Yo Donnie! We wanna get to the grub!" Raph pushed his way roughly through Don and I.

My keen hearing picked up on a door opening almost silently. My eyes narrowed and I spun around my silver tail flicking with the swift movement.

A human came strolling out of a room, a human! I thought Donnie said that there were no humans down here.

Upon instinct, I bared my teeth, my ears flattened back against my head, and a low growl started to rise from my throat, my narrowed emerald eyes watched the human's every step towards us. My tail bristled and hit the floor angrily in a cat-like way.

What surprised me and angered me even more was when Don walked calmly around me and up to the human.

"How's your arm feeling?" He asked her sincerely.

"It's fine." she snapped angrily.

"Let me see it." Don commanded with surprising authority.

The human rolled their eyes and gave him their arm.

Don took it gently and started lightly running his fingers over it gently after he had taken the splint off it. This made my fur bristle all along my neck and back.

"Come to my room so I can put a better cast on it, it's broken all right." Donnie lightly took her elbow and led her gently to his room. Stiffly, I followed them.

I watched silently but still bristling with frustration and anger as Don bandaged and put a cast on their arm, after Don was finished he led the human back out of his room and into the kitchen. As the human passed me, it looked over at me and glared reproachfully. Don smiled warmly at me, and sent me a silent but obvious message that he would talk to me later, as he escorted the human out of his room.

I slowly relaxed myself and headed for the kitchen as well. Immediately a thought completely off of what had just transpired popped into my head, what's for breakfast?

Sitting myself quietly down at the table directly across from the human, I started to take in their features. I finally realized that this was a female, a very beautiful female, for a human. She had dazzling icy blue eyes and unnaturally pointy ears. She had flowing brown hair that cascaded around her. But what struck me as peculiar and threatening was her wardrobe. It was very strange, a dark presence was about her; giving her a threatening look as if she hunted things, probably animals, this made me dislike her even more.

A big stack of pancakes were sat right in front of me, answering my earlier question about breakfast, "uh… I don't… think I can eat all of this," I said politely and looked up at Mikey smiling.

Mikey shrugged and simply said, "Try to, you may be surprised," he winked and grinned mischievously.

Confused I looked around the table searching for some type of answer, but I received none, all the turtles quickly looked back down at their plates, but I could still see the grins on their turned faces.

I narrowed my eyes as I observed Don watching the human carefully, as if expecting her to do something. What was he doing any way? I always thought that I had been beautiful for a mutant fox, but now that I looked over at this other female, I began to notice her nicely formed body. No nicely isn't the correct word, her perfectly formed body. As I recall my memory from earlier, she had perfect hips, perfect curves, perfect everything! I was starting to wonder, was Don just being her doctor, or was he actually…

Immediately I shook the thought from my head, no, that can't be it, what could he see in her? I glanced in her direction and sighed, my ears drooping a little, everything.

Don's POV:

_I watched Cara with a critical eye; mostly I was just watching that broken arm of hers. I did realize that anybody who was watching _me_ would be thinking that I liked her or something. But, my brothers should know that I just being my over protective self, like I usually am to my patients._

_Just like that one time when Casey got seriously hurt. All of my brothers wanted to take him to the hospital, but I had insisted that he stay here until he was healed and that it was better for him. Or like that one time when April got hurt but it wasn't too serious but I still insisted that she'd stay here. _

_My senses perked up when I felt what was at first anger dissipating, but now, it had turned from curiosity to sadness. I looked over at Kristy and saw her ears droop slightly as she looked down at her food and continued eating it._

_It was then that I began to worry. What was wrong with her, what was making her so sad? Didn't she like it here, or was she missing somebody above? Of course, I was completely oblivious to what was really going on inside her head. I decided that I would talk with her about it later._

_Breakfast ended and we all walked out with full stomachs, all except for Kristy, she was holding on to her stomach with a pained look on her face. I laughed; she had eaten all of the pancakes, which were way too much for her. _

_There was something about the pancakes that just kept you eating them and eating them! Raph once guessed that Mikey had somehow gotten a hold of marijuana or something and put it in the pancakes so that we were all hooked._

_I laughed at the mere thought of that. Upon hearing my laughing, Kristy quickly glanced my way and stuck her tongue out and muttered, "Shut up…" This, made me laugh even harder, in fact, all of us were laughing. And even though Cara had been trying to keep a straight and offensive look on her face, I saw her lips upturn a little at the corners. Even Cara knew better than to eat the whole stack._

_Grinning and grasping Kristy's hand, I told her that we could go get some pills to subside the swelling of the pancakes in her belly a little. She eagerly complied._

_While we were in the kitchen I decided to ask her what was wrong._

"_Nothing's wrong Don." She stated quietly._

_I raised my eyebrows, "then tell me, why your ears were drooping at the table and I could feel sudden sadness overwhelm you?"_

_She looked up at me warily and said again, "Nothing's wrong. Just don't worry about it anymore, okay?"_

_After finishing the drink and taking the pill she walked out of the kitchen leaving me standing there feeling very confused. What was really going on with her? Then it hit me, I had told her earlier that there were no humans down here and then the next morning there is! Smiling, I strolled to Kristy and said, "Kristy, Cara was found in the sewers last night, that's why she's here. It's not everyday that a human is down here, I don't want you thinking that I've been lying to you."_

_Kristy furrowed her brows and then exclaimed, "Donnie! There's nothing wrong!" She stood up and stiffly but quickly walked over to my room her tail thrashing angrily; she entered and slammed the door behind her._

_I was dumbstruck, this was the one time I felt helpless, I didn't know what to do for the first time in a very long time._

"_Don, don't worry about it, she's a girl, they're always emotional." Leo stated grinning wickedly at my predicament._

"_What's so complicated about girls anyway?" I asked. "Why don't they just tell us when something's wrong, why do they always keep it stored up and make us try to guess?" My brothers just shrugged and turned back to the television, Ceridwen sat in her seat and grinned. No, it wasn't a grin of friendliness; it was a grin that seemed to say, "Haha, you deserve all the horrible things that are happening to you". Geez, what is with girls?_

Kristy's POV:

I lay on the bed in Don's room; I wanted that female human gone! Now! Don was clearly paying more attention to her, her, her, curves than anything else! I fumed in frustration. I suddenly realized what I was saying.

Why am I feeling this way? It's not like I like Donnie or anything… But, if I didn't like Don, I wouldn't be thinking about all this stuff, and acting all these weird ways that I've never acted like before. What is wrong with me! I don't like him!

A faint knocking was sounded on the door, "what do you want?" I snapped glaring at the door.

The door opened and Splinter stepped inside. I instantly felt sorry for the disrespect I just gave him. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

He smiled, "Kristina, you should know that you can tell us anything you desire, and if you need some space once in a while, we'll let you have it. But right now, we are very concerned for you, is there anything you wish to tell me my child?"

I opened my mouth about to say something, but I closed it, and then again opened it but with a different answer, "um… no, I don't." I looked back down at the floor suddenly finding the cracks in it interesting.

He nodded and opened the door again but looked back and said, "You can always consult me for advice if you need some, but be warned, I may not have all the answers all the time." Splinter smiled warmly and left the room.

Soon after, I heard another soft knock. "Come in." I mumbled. The door creaked open a little and Donnie poked his head inside.

"Er… can I come in?" He asked dumbly.

I rolled my eyes, "well duh, I just said come in, plus, this _is_ your room."

"Right…sorry," he slipped in and shut the door behind him.

"What do you want Donatello?" I asked obviously irritated.

"Um, I just want to say that, well…"

"Just spit it out! I'm not going to bite…maybe…"

"Well, I want you to know that you can tell me anything, anything at all! And that I really am concerned for you. I want to know if I can help." Donnie said sincerely and I almost was about to tell him, but the stubborn part of my personality stopped me.

"Don, I don't need your help! I can handle this myself!" I snapped.

Don looked so hurt by the way I snapped at him that I seriously considered going back on what I had just said, but instead I apologized, "Donnie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

He nodded, "it's alright, and I understand if this is just like, you know, a girl problem." Don smiled seemingly proud of himself about figuring it all out.

I stared at him blankly, and his smile faded as he saw my blank stare. "Well, um, uh, I think I'll be going now, er, bye!" Donnie rushed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Giggling I thought about how I was going to get his attention, for some reason my body desperately wanted his attention and that's just what I was going to get.

Finally I came up with a conclusion, Don was always concerned and paid a lot of attention to anyone that's hurt, whether it's a broken bone or scuffed up knee. I grinned, that was just what I needed to do, but, how was I going to do it? I may need one of the other turtles' help. Someone I could trust that wouldn't blab it off to anyone, tell Don, or worst, tell Master Splinter.

Raph was the answer, Raph isn't one to blab to everyone like Mikey likes to do, he isn't a perfectionist like Leo so he wouldn't tell Master Splinter, and he would just love to deceive or taunt any of his brothers, so he wouldn't tell Don. Perfect, I'll ask him in the morning. I had figured all of this out by my careful observing, plus, I had a natural instinct of how people are, it's a canine.

The next morning I woke up a little later than I had yesterday so when I walked out of Don's room, everyone was already in the kitchen eating, even Cara. As I passed her I sneered, clearly showing that I did not like her one bit. Note to self: tell Raph not to tell Cara either, she might try to spoil my plans.

After eating I met Raph outside of the kitchen and asked to have a word with him. I followed him into the dojo.

"What gives?" He asked as he started to hit the punching bag with the handle of some type of three pronged weapon.

"Well, I was sort of hoping you would help me with something…"

"Like a favor?"

"Well, sort of…yeah."

"Depends, what is it?"

"Well…" I started, but paused as the strange feeling of warmth crept up to my cheeks I knew I was blushing. "Don't ask me why, but for some reason, I, er, have been craving Donnie's attention but, he has been giving all his attention to that retched human Cara." I knew I gave everything, but how else was I supposed word it?

No comment.

I continued, "So, I thought that the best way to get his attention was by getting hurt, so he has to tend to me, since he obviously gives a lot of attention to people that are hurt…"

No comment.

"But, I don't want just some silly scrape or anything; I want to actually be hurt, like a sprained ankle or something. Do you think you could help me with that?"

He shrugged, "sure."

"Thanks! But, you cannot tell Leo, Master Splinter, Mikey, Cara and least of all Don! This has to be just between me and you; got it?"

Raph shrugged, "whateva', like I would tell anyone, especially Leo. How do you want to go about it?"

"Well first of all, if we do it in here, I want it to look like I was working out and hurt myself. Which won't be hard to do because I'm a klutz."

"I can see why he likes ya." Raph randomly commented.

"What?" I asked confused.

"And I can see why you like him."

I blushed, "what? I don't like him I just…" I began, assuming that he was talking about Don.

"Just what?" Raph grinned, "you already guessed what I was gonna' say, so that's pretty obvious that ya like him since yer tryin' ta cover it up. Just look, I know the way you two were lookin' at each other, ya like him. I bet anythin' that he likes ya just as much as you like him, if not more. You are the first female mutant we've met; and ya just so happen to be smart, so of course Don likes ya" he stated matter-of-factly.

I blushed even deeper, "well uh, thanks, but, um, let's get on with this." I replied in an attempt to cover up what all Raphael had just said.

Raph nodded and instructed me to start hitting the punching bag, and when I start to really feel it he'll do something that will get Don's attention big time.

Of course, I was nervous, I wouldn't know when Raph would actually hit me, or whatever he was going to do, but I had to do this, for Don."

Don's POV:

"_Yo, Donnie! Kristy's hurt!" I heard Raph yell. _

_My head immediately snapped up from re-bandaging Cara's arm. "What?"_

"_Kristy's hurt! So get yer fat shell ova' here!"_

_I quickly finished my work and ran over to the dojo. Seeing Kristy on the ground clutching her leg with her eyes tightly shut, small tears squeezing out, and her tail puffed up and stiff with agony, it was a shocking sight, I knew, in the least bit what she might have done, somehow, she had probably hurt her leg._

_Kneeling next to her I softly whispered; "let go of your leg slowly and set it down." After she had done so, I gently lifted up her loose pant leg and ran my fingers over her soft silver fur in search of any bumps that would reveal what condition her leg was in. After feeling nothing, I instructed, "Now slowly, try to extend your leg out to full length."_

_She didn't even get close to extending it all the way, which confirmed what I had suspected, she had sprained her leg, and pretty bad too._

"_Ok, now turn over on your back and relax your leg." With my help, she was soon on her back facing the ceiling and looking up at me with tearful green eyes. _

_Being careful not to touch the back of her knee on her left leg, I picked her up off of the ground and carried her out of the dojo and into my room._

_Once there I set her softly down on my bed, "I'll be right back," I whispered. _

_I ran over to a cupboard in my lab and grabbed a brace and some bandages. Walking quickly over to her, I wrapped one of the bandages around her bent knee, so it would keep her knee bent. Then I slipped the brace over her foot, ankle and on her knee, then I wrapped more bandages over that to keep it in place. I gently lowered her leg on the bed. _

_Smiling I said, "I have good and bad news, which do you want first?"_

"_Bad first," she said calmly but still gritting her teeth from the recent pain._

"_The bad news is that you will be in bed for a couple of days before you'll even be able to walk around with crutches, and then you'll be on crutches for about a month, at the longest. The good news is that it's not broken, it's just sprained pretty bad."_

_She nodded and smiled slightly._

"_So what happened to make you do that?" I asked._

"_Well, I uh, I wanted to see what sparring was, so I asked Raph to do it with me. He was really gentle but since I'm no ninja, I kind of hit the wall at one point and hit my head, so I had my eyes closed when I came forward, I couldn't see where I was going. And I uh… tripped over some stuff; hit my leg on something really hard and then when I tried to catch myself I landed hard on the leg I had just hurt so I hurt it even more." She replied sincerely. _

_I nodded, "okay, sorry about that, Raph can get pretty rough sometimes."_

_She smiled, "no, it wasn't his fault, he was probably going as soft as he could."_

_I just smiled warmly and excused myself, saying that I'll be right back again._

Kristy's POV:

Once he left I sighed, thanks Raph, you did a perfect job, now he'll really have to pay attention to me. I hated lying to him, but it was the only thing I could do. And I was really glad that he had bought what I said because I had to make that up on the spot since I hadn't really thought about him asking me.

_A/N: Please R and R! Tell us what you think…_


	4. Antagonism

_**Disclaimer: We still don't own the TMNT please don't sue**_

_A/N: Another update can you believe it? A big thanks goes out to leo oneal and of course Kristy for helping me overcome my writer's block in this chapter_

**Kristy: Yeah that's right! You all must BOW TO ME!**

_Ninja: -hits Kristy with a frying pan- WHAM!_

Cara opened and closed her hand, just getting the feeling back in her fingers. _"That stupid turtle wrapped this useless arm up too tight! The stupid fox-girl probably tripped on her own tail…" _She thought to herself.

Cara glared at her tingling fingers. Quietly she got up and slipped out of the purple clad turtle's bedroom. Once out she stood there motionless, she hadn't thought of what to do once out. "My weapons, they come first…" She mumbled under her breath. Her ice blue eyes surveyed the large area; undecided on where to start first. Cara spotted the beat up sofa; carefully she picked her way over to it and studied it as if it were from a completely different world. She wrinkled her nose with disgust as she tossed one of the cushions aside to find a variety of very old and very moldy food.

"Nothing…" She breathed.

"What do ya think yer lookin' fer missy?"

Cara jumped at the sudden voice that had interrupted her search. "What's it to you?" She returned with sarcasm.

The voice had come from the red-banded turtle known as Raphael, he glared back at her. "Don't make me break yer other arm…" He threatened.

Cara raised her cold eyes to meet his, "Try me." She replied coolly.

Raphael fumed, this girl was getting on his nerves, and it was proving more difficult to hide his dislike of her. He cracked his knuckles and smirked, "Oh believe me, I will…"

Cara fixed him with her icy gaze once more, remaining unmoved at his attempt to frighten her. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Mock curiosity written all over her face.

Raph reached for his three pronged weapon and flung it in Cara's direction. She stood there maintaining a calm expression, although it frightened her to the very core as the weapon flew past her. She could feel the breath of air against her cheek as it narrowly missed her and stuck in the wall with a thump. Cara turned to look at it; from her training in weaponry she recognized it as a Sai or Corn planter.

Raphael growled with pure hatred towards her, "That was just a warnin' to ya…"

Cara pursed her lips and quirked an eyebrow, "I see we've got a hothead in the family…"

That was the last straw; Raph withdrew his other Sai and lunged at Cara. Cara clearly could've seen the move miles away and easily sidestepped out of his way. His acceleration was greater than he had intended and as his attempts to slow it proved futile, he tripped over the "well-placed" coffee table and landed mere inches from the multiple television set. He groaned and struggled to his feet; brushing himself off, he turned back to his opponent. Cara gave him a challenging look as if daring him to try that again. That expression was proving quite annoying in Raph's view and he wanted more than anything to wipe that sneer off her pretty little face. He lunged once more but with not so much momentum this time, and threw a punch. Cara brought up her dominant arm to block it but only moments after realized the futility of the move. Raph's knuckles cracked into the cast of Cara's broken arm. She gave a feeble cry of pain as her knees buckled beneath her weight and gave in. The girl fell to the ground with a gasp and winced at the growing pain.

Raphael glanced around hoping his younger brother, Donatello, hadn't seen the incident. Breathing a sigh of relief at his stroke of good luck for a change, he quickly and quietly crept to his room, leaving the helpless Cara on the ground.

Cara bit her lip to keep from crying out, as the pain increased. Involuntary tears streamed down her cheeks and splashed on the cold stone floor in front of her. The corners of her vision were darkening at an alarming rate. _"Not again…" _She thought to herself before she fell fully into darkness, her mind knowing no more.

Mikey walked into the living room munching on a bag of chips before he noticed Cara motionless on the ground. He swallowed and dropped his chips staring in shock at the sight. "Don…" His voice sounded feeble and weak. He cleared his throat and called out louder this time, "Donnie!"

Donatello looked at his bedroom door and heard his younger brother calling him sounding almost distressed from the tone. He turned back to Kristy who had a curious expression on her face as well, "Hang on I'll be right back." Don stood and quickly stole out of his room to find Mikey looking at him with wide eyes. Don gave him a scrutinizing look until he noticed Mikey's eyes were not focused on him but instead on Cara's form looking lifeless on the floor. He gasped and sprinted to where she lay.

"Is she…dead?" Mikey almost whispered looking at Don.

Don breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head, "She is just unconscious; do you have any idea why?" He inquired of his younger brother.

Mikey shook his head, "I just walked in here and there she was."

Don could here the visible relief in his voice and he smiled, "Don't worry Mikey, she'll be okay. We should probably take her to your room."

"I'll carry her!" Mikey instantly volunteered and was next to Don almost immediately, tenderly he picked Cara up as if the slightest movement would shatter every bone in her body. She looked very small, almost childlike in Mikey's arms. Don couldn't help but smile at his brother's willingness to help. Slowly but carefully they picked their way to Michelangelo's room and laid her on the cushioned mattress. A curtain of her silky brown hair slid over her face hiding her expression. Mikey carefully brushed it aside and tucked it gingerly behind her ear to show her facial expression filled with anguish. "She looks like she's in a lot of pain!" Mikey cried out with aggravation turning to Don for help.

Don studied her carefully before gingerly placing his fingers on the cast. Unconsciously Cara cried out with pain. Don immediately removed his fingers and furrowed his brow with confusion.

Mikey winced at Cara's sudden cry of pain. He fixed his gaze on Donatello and waited for one of his explanations.

Don shook his head, "Something's happened to her arm, I don't know how she could've managed that…are you sure you don't know what happened?" Don once again turned to Mikey.

Mikey shrugged again, "I thought I heard Raph talkin' to her but I dunno…"

Don snapped his fingers, "That's it, moving to suspect two, go ahead to Raph's room and I'll be there in a second, I've gotta look at her arm." Don ushered Mikey out of the room, which was quite difficult as Mikey wanted to stay with Cara. After Mikey had finally left, Don removed the cast and looked at Cara's arm, it had swollen to twice its normal size and a pale purple bruise was already forming.

Mikey poked his head into Raph's room to find his red clad brother flipping through a "not-so-nice" magazine. Raph looked up at the sound of Mikey clearing his throat. Quickly he tossed the magazine aside blushing slightly. Mikey rolled his eyes and kept the remark on the tip of his tongue.

Raph glared at Mikey's silly grin, "What do you want?"

Mikey's expression turned serious, "Umm do you have any idea what happened to Cara?"

Raph faltered a moment, "Cara? Oh the girl? I've been in here the whole time." The red banded brother attempted an innocent smile.

Mikey bit back the laughter that crept to his lips. Raph was no good at the 'innocent smile' that he had mastered. Raph raised an eye ridge, "You don't believe me? I can't believe it! My own brotha' doesn't believe me!" His tone was overly dramatic in the accusation.

Mikey's eyes widened in surprise, "What? I didn't say anything!" Mikey stammered, afraid of the outburst to come.

Raph's eyes narrowed with challenge, "I didn't do anythang!"

Mikey glared, his face flushing in anger. "That's not true! I heard you talkin' to her earlier!" Mikey clenched his fists, wanting to strike his brother more than ever.

Raph laughed at Mikey's feebleness, "You ain't gonna hit me! Yer too scared to." Raph grinned, sarcasm oozing from every word he uttered. "So, doesn't mean I did anythang to her, it was her fault." He immediately regretted his last remark; he had just blown his cover.

Leo burst through the door, "What's all the commotion about?" He scrutinized his two younger brothers, "Well?"

Both Raph and Mikey fell into abrupt silence. Don came in after Leo and looked at Mikey and Raph in surprise.

Raph was first to recover, "What are ya all doin' in my room?" He bellowed.

Mikey glared, "He did it! He told me so!"

Leo looked at Mikey then back to his other two brothers, "What is he talking about? Is it another one of those pointless fights you get yourself into Michelangelo?"

Mikey gave an injured expression, "No!"

"What's going on?" Kristy's voice could be heard from the lower levels of the lair.

"Alright! I did it, is that good enough for ya? Will ya all leave me alone now?" He gave his brothers a challenging look. "Somethang's wrong guys, I don't trust her! One of these days we'll wake up to find any one of us in a puddle of our own blood!"

Don gave Leo a pleading look. Leo nodded to the two youngest brothers. Don pushed Mikey out and followed, shutting the door behind them. "Don't worry Mikey, she's stable now you may go see her. I have to go explain what happened to Kristy." Mikey nodded and headed for his bedroom while Don headed for his own.

As Donatello entered his bedroom he found Kristy struggling to stand, "Kristy! Lie back down, you can't injure yourself further."

Kristy cast Don and injured look and leaned back, clearly pouting. "What's going on?"

Don sighed and passed his hand over his face in exasperation, "Nothing, just brotherly love…" He sighed and seated himself at the computer.

Kristy studied him suspiciously but shrugged it off and watched Don at work.

Back in Mikey's room he jumped on his bed and looked at Cara to make sure he hadn't woken her with the creaking of his mattress. She still lay as still as ever and just as pale. He glared and shook his head; sometimes his brother was a little too rough. Stiffly he pulled out one of his favorite Silver Sentry comics and flipped through the pages that had seen his face so many times.

Cara slowly came back to consciousness feeling an uncomfortable throbbing in the back of her head. Hesitantly she opened her eyes to squeeze them shut again, the blinding light causing her headache to increase in pain. After her head had eased to a bearable amount of pain she opened her eyes once more, her eyes adjusted slowly and painfully to the blaring light overhead. She breathed a sigh of relief as the pain in her head ebbed away. The sound of pages rustling brought her attention to the orange clad turtle that lay on the bed flipping through what looked to be a comic book. A furry little creature jumped on Cara's stomach knocking the breath out of her and causing a scream to escape her lips. The little creature sat on its haunches and wrapped its tail around its paws. "Meow?"

Mikey sat up at the sound of Cara's scream to find his pet cat, Klunk sitting on the girl's stomach. He laughed, "Sorry, did Klunk scare ya?"

Cara rolled her eyes and scratched the kitten's chin and smiled affectionately as Klunk began to purr.

"How's yer arm?" Mikey inquired; interrupting Cara's thoughts.

She looked at him suspiciously to find no trace of hatred towards her, "Fine I guess, it hurts but I can bear it…" Cara tucked a stray stand of hair behind her pointed ear and pursed her lips thoughtfully. The orange clad turtle's presence was making her feel far from comfortable. She had to find some way to look for her weapons when not under a watchful eye.

Don knocked lightly on Mikey's door, "Can I come in?"

Mikey looked up from his comic book, "Come on in bro!" He called.

Don opened the door slightly and poked his head in, "Oh! She's awake. Good. How do you feel?" Don inquired of Cara.

Cara fixed her icy gaze on Don and glared, "Why do you care? You're keeping me down here like a prisoner!" She replied defiantly.

Don was taken aback by her hostility, "Um…" He stammered unsure of how to respond.

"We're not keeping you prisoner and he's worried about you." Mikey defended.

Cara whipped around staring directly into Michelangelo's eyes. The turtle shrank back hesitantly, "If it's only a broken arm then why are you keeping me here?"

Mikey looked at Don hoping he had a good excuse for this one. Don fidgeted nervously under his brother's gaze.

"You don't have an excuse; I'm not staying here any longer!" Cara stood up wincing slightly in pain and stormed out of Mikey's room.

Whilst all this went on, Kristy perked up her ears at the sound of the girl yelling followed shortly after by a door slamming. The vixen's frown turned upward instantaneously, _"She's leaving! Now Don won't attend to her every need." _She thought to herself. Her excitement gave way to anger when she heard Donatello's frantic attempts to call her back. "What does he care? She's obviously a threat to their family." Kristy mumbled aloud. Kristy listened to Don's desperate hollering at Cara the more agitated she became, "I need to know what's going on out there! I can't take it any more!"

Kristy looked through the slightly opened door of Don's room and saw Mikey as he was passing by. "Mikey!" She yelled.

Poking his head insider her room with a worried expression on his face, "What do ya need Kristy?" Mikey asked.

"I'm just curious about why Don is yelling at that girl?" She asked with a hint of jealousy discernable in her voice.

"Oh…that," Mikey frowned. "Cara wants to leave because she thinks we're keeping her hostage or somethin' but Don doesn't want her to go yet 'cause he feels like she needs to tell us somethin'." He shrugged, clearly just as puzzled as Kristy.

"You really like her, don't you Mikey?" Observed Kristy, troubled at the thought of someone as sweet as Mikey liking someone like her.

Michelangelo paused and fidgeted nervously and blushed visibly.

Casting a glance toward the door Mikey turned back to Kristy, "I hate to cut this short Kristy but I need to go help Don with Cara. I'll talk to ya later though; it's no fun stayin' in bed all day!"

"Okay Mikey. Be careful about Cara, I'm warning you." Kristy teased.

Giving her a mystified look, Mikey turned and headed towards the lair entrance to help his purple banded brother.

Laying her head back down on the pillow, Kristy grumbled as she stared at the ceiling, "Now there goes all my chances of spending some private time with Don!" She hissed, "And it's all because of that witch!"

Cara stood at the doorway apparently trying to figure out how to get out. She jumped when a large three fingered hand caught hers. She turned to face the orange masked turtle.

Mikey gazed into the shards of ice captured in the chilling orbs of her eyes. A shiver ran down his spine, her eyes were truly captivating. He looked down in embarrassment, "Cara…" He said softly.

Cara's glare melted under those warm chocolate eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the turtle in orange, "Please don't leave." He pleaded.

It was then when Cara realized that this _turtle_ liked her. That thought was unsettling, she had never had time for boys before and didn't intend to anytime soon. All of her instincts told her to tell this guy/turtle to back off and continue on her way, but something in the back of her mind told her to stay.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat, "Alright, I'll stay."

She hid the smile that crept across her lips at the expression Mikey couldn't hold back. Mikey nodded to an awe-struck purple banded turtle and escorted Cara to the couch.

"_This is the beginning…no matter how strange it is."_ Cara's thoughts echoed through her mind.

_**A/N: Well this took forever…again please R and R! We really need input**_


End file.
